Magical Cretures
by xXTomboysRuleXx
Summary: the girls and boys are magical creatures living in the human world. finding out the sisters separated at birth falling in love with the boys fighting an evil force But they do it all in high school Originally by inluv4eva Im not that good with adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is not a story I would usual do but i am gong to make sure it continues. I don't own the PPG, RRB or the actual idea of this story. I do own some changes that may be made in the first two chapters. I promise to try and keep the ideal point to this story the same.

The puffs are sisters but they don't know it yet. The same for the ruffs.

* * *

><p>Descriptions<p>

Boomer- werewolf, short blond hair, blueberry blue eyes, loves dark blue, eats anything, in love with bubbles, blossom is his adopted sister, not protective of his sister because she to smart to need protection.

Butch- vampire, spike black hair, forest green eyes, loves dark green, drinks blood, in love with buttercup, bubbles is his adopted sister, kind of protective of his sister because she dates so many boys he's used to it.

Brick- demon, long red hair, blood red eyes, loves red, doesn't eat, in love with blossom, buttercup is his adopted sister, very protective of his sister because she's a gene and people might want her for bad things.

Werewolf- werewolves are a loving, friendly, cute kind. Werewolf's hunt meat but will try not to harm humans. Werewolf's only turn into a werewolf when in danger or in a full moon. The only things that can harm a werewolf are silver bullets. Werewolf's sleep in a normal bed. Only one hundred werewolves' left alive.

Vampire- vampires are hotheaded, stubborn, but romantic when in love. Vampires drink animal blood so they can cause no harm to humans. Vampires do not get hurt in the sun. The only thing that can harm a vampire is a wooden stake the heart. They sleep in a coffin. Only three hundred left vampires alive.

Demon- demons are a scary, smart, and intimidating kind. Demons don't eat but used to take shadows from humans. The only thing that can harm a demon is something bad happens to turn there hart to powder. They sleep in someone's shadows (in bricks case buttercup shadow, it's not bad it's just like a bed to them). Only fifty left alive.

Bubbles- Mermaid, blond hair always in pigtails, sky blue eyes. In love with boomer. Butch is her adopted brother. The cute one, had a blue necklaces that say buttercup, blossom in the back and bubbles in the front but she has no idea who they are.

Blossom- fairy, orange hair, powder pink eyes. In love with brick. Boomer is her adopted brother. The smart one has a pink necklace that says bubbles and buttercup on the back and blossom on the front doesn't know who they are.

Buttercup- genie, black hair, green eyes. In love with butch. Brick is her adopted brother. The tough badass one. Green necklace that says blossom, and bubbles, in the back and buttercup in the front. Doesn't know who they are.

Mermaids- Mermaids can control water; there songs will make you hypnotized unless you're in love. Mermaids eat seashells, and seaweed drink salt water. The Only thing that can harm them is to long out of water and eating fish makes them sick. They sleep in a giant seashell underwater. Thousands of mermaids alive.

Fairy- can make flowers bloom, fly, shrink to small form, help people fly with fairy dust. Eat berries and fresh water. The only thing that can harm them is getting squished when in small form. Sleep in a tree in small form. Millions left

Genie- genies can grant your wishes if you rub there lamp so people kidnap genies for the unlimited wishes every time they rub the lamp. They can also use magic without being asked. Can fly on a magic carpet, unlimited gold and silver. The only thing that can hurt them is if the wishes are used agents them. They sleep in there lamp or on a magic carpet. Genies only eat bread, vegetables, fruits, water. Ten left the rest got captured by humans.

Bricks room- a normal teen boy's room in red and black.

Blossoms room- a room made of pure windows, with dirt on the floor, and a window for a roof, a tree sticking out of the ground, in the tree is a small teacup bed, a peace of glass for a mirror, and curtness covering the whole you enter the room from.

Boomers room- a normal teen boy's room in blue and silver.

Bubbles room- Behind a door leading down to her underwater room. Her room has a huge seashell for a bed, fishes swimming everywhere, a big ship floats above the water so she can get ready and dry for school.

Butch- a normal teen boy's room in green and black.

Buttercups room- a plain room with dark green carpet powder green walls, and a bed, a gold lamp in a safe, under a glass case. Buttercup blows air and surrounds herself in green sparkles and she is in her lamp with whoever's around her. In her lamp is her real room. Her lamp room has a magic flying carpet in it, a bunch of gold and silver in on her floor, a balcony leading to an outside in a space like other universe; she has a huge TV, and dresser. A walk in closet and her bathroom is huge with a gold bathtub in the middle and a full sized mirror with tree sinks.


	2. Chapter 2

BRICKS POV

"Awesome I am on wakening up buttercup duty" I whispered to myself sarcastically.

I opened the door and knocked on her lamp, I closed my eyes as I saw the green smoke around me.

I opened my eyes and I was in her room. I was standing on a gold crown!

"FUCK!" I yelled jumping up holding my foot

"Dumbass" I heard her mutter

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH FUCKING GOLD AND SILVER ALL OVER YOUR FLOOR" I yelled

"YOU DON'T SEEM TO HATE IT WHEN YOU WANT TO BUY SOMETHING WITH IT!" she yelled

She was right but I have too much pride to admit it. "WELL IF YOU JUST POFFED WHAT I WANTED UP FOR ME THEN I WOULDENT NEED TO TAKE THE GOLD THEN YOU CAN CLEAN YOUR FLOOR!" I yelled

"I DON'T POOF THINGS UP FOR YOU BECAUSE IT MY MAGIC AND I USE IT WHEN I WANT TO!" she yelled

Dam another good point "WELL UMMM …YOUR...YOU….BITCH!" I yelled

"That's it? no smart comeback?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever" I muttered.

Then I turned around and said "we got school in a hour…..bitch" and I walked away

BUCH POV

I woke up this morning to smell of blood and seawater, bubbles must be making breakfast.

"Bubs?" I yelled

"Yes?" she said coming out of her room half-dressed hair a mess and tired rubbing her eyes.

"If you're not cooking who is…and why are you half-dresses?" I asked getting angry about to storm in her room.

"Wait!" she yelled running in front of her room. I pushed her out of the way and walked in her room to find nothing. "Where is he?" she whispered

"WHAT! I KNEW IT YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE WHO IS HE I WILL KILL HIM" I yelled

"No it was nothing" she said whispering and scared.

Then we both herd someone yell "BUBBLES, BUTCH I MADE BRAKFAST FOR YOU BOTH" a man yelled it must have been who she slept with because her eyes widened.

I ran downstairs to come face to face with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you and why are you in my house and did you touch my sister" I said intimidating

"I am your sister's boyfriend, my names boomer, I did not do anything to bad with your sister we just made out and fell asleep not any of the bad stuff" he said grinning like a moron.

He put down a cup of blood in front of me. I looked at him confused for a second. Then it hit me he was a wolf.

So I only edited this chapter a bit but kept it the same nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom's Pov

I was in the kitchen eating my breakfast. Witch were some berries with some water. I had tried other fruits before but they didn't taste all the same. Oh well, its time to go to our new school.

Butch's POV

I couldn't believe it. He was a fucking werewolf! And dating my sister! Just who does he think he is?

"butch, please don't yell." bubbles begged me. Are you kidding?

"YOU'RE A FUCKING WEREWOLF!" I yelled.

Boomer stared at me for a moment and said, "yeah."

My eye started to twitch.

"come on butch. We need to go to school." Bubbles said.

I grumbled and headed upstairs. But I came back and grabbed the glass with blood. Hey, I was hungry.

Buttercup's pov

I couldn't stop laughing. Al the way to school I was laughing at brick. He practically was drooling over this girl he ran in to. The look on his face was priceless. But I cant help but notice that that girl looked familiar. The red hair and pink eyes.

"can you stop laughing." brick grumbled.

"maybe. But your face is hilarious" I said in between laughter.

"shut up." he mumbled. It took me about a good three minutes until I stopped laughing. Then I saw this guy walk down the hall right past us. He was hot. DID I JUST SAY HOT! I NEVER THINK GUYS ARE HOT! He stopped next to us and this girl and who I assumed was her boyfriend stopped also.

"hey," he said to me. brick looked at him. "your kinda cute."

"sorry lover boy. " I said. "your not on the list."

"too bad. I was hopping to take you on a date. You would've had the time of your life." man, this dude really tries.

"I'm sorry but what's your name? I don't believe I caught it."

"name's butch." I swore the guy in blue and brick's eyes widen. "behind me is my sister bubbles and her boyfriend um…"

Now my eyes widen. "bubbles?" I looked at the blue girl she also looked familiar. I took a hold of my necklace I opened it up and saw her name in it.

"hey, I have a necklace just like that!" bubbles said. "do you think-" she was interrupted by someone.

No one's pov

Everyone turned and saw a girl wearing pink. "boomer. There you are. You took my lunch." blossom said.

"sorry blossom." boomer said.

"wait!" brick said. "what's going on here. I know boomer and butch some how and from the sounds of it buttercup knows bubbles."

"buttercup. Bubbles!" blossom yelled. A huge smile spread across her face. "I knew it. I knew you were still alive."

So? What so you think? I'll explain in the next chapter how blossom knew bubbles and buttercup.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay. My computer has been a bitch then I got a new laptop and then I lost the file for chapter 4 in the transfer. So I had to start all over, but unfortunately I can't remember anything that I have previously written. So hopefully this story won't go out of hand. I can't promise though, I love writing random stories for some crazy reason…

ANYWAY on with the story! I own nothing.

Blossom's POV (just the first paragraph.)

I couldn't believe my eyes. There, right in front of me, were my sisters. I thought they were dead since I've never seen them. Maybe I should thank boomer for not cleaning the storage place, or area, or else I might not have found the box. An old box that was filled with old pictures. At first I thought they belonged to someone else. That was before I found one of me. I was in the middle and to my right was a brunette and to my left a blonde. On the back read '_Buttercup (left) Bubbles (right) and Blossom (center) born November 16__th__ 1998 1 month old _' and I assumed they died while we were still little seeing as to how I never knew them before then.

"what?" Buttercup asked. "and what on earth would make you think I was dead?"

Blossom turned her attention to Buttercup before answering, "I thought you guys were dead because I haven't seen you guys in 16 years. Not like I would remember knowing you guys in the first place, but still its been a long time. wow, I just cant believe it. If you guys are alive then that means that we must have been separated. Thank god for that. I hate it when people die." She talked fast hoping that the sonner they get this over with, the sooner they would be able to catch up.

"so," Bubbles spoke up for the first time. "you mean to say that were, like, sisters?" Blossom nodded. Bubbles leaped for joy "yippee! I've always wanted a sibling!"

Butch, slightly offended by this, said "and what's wrong with me?"

"do you really want her to answer?" Buttercup asked. Butch grumbled unintellectual things under his breath.

Before either of the girls could continue Brick interrupted. "what the hell is going on?" he nearly yelled. "so, the three of you are long lost sisters. woo hoo. And Blossy here knew about it and thought you guys were dead. Yet, the three of you only have two things in common. That is, same face and not human. But shouldn't you be the same, gee I don't know, species!"

Blossom locked eyes with Brick before walking up to him. "listen, demon boy. Have you even stopped to think that maybe we weren't born this way? Or that maybe you should pay less attention to your "sister" and catch up with your brothers."

Boomer looked to Blossom. "Blossom, what are you talking about?" he asked. She sighed and then handed Boomer a book.

Boomer looked at it confused. "I found this, this morning. I was going to tell you, but you weren't home." She finished by glaring at him. "it's filled with pictures, handwritten notes, and short stories. I didn't recognize the other guys, but I did you. In a few photos you gave a goofy grin."

Buttercup glanced at the book before turning to Blossom, "so is there anything on us?" she shook her head.

"so why so much on us, yet none on you?" Butch asked.

"I don't know. I guess you guys were around each other longer than we were. A photo has been the only thing I've been able to find. And from the looks of it. We were only a few months old."

Buttercup suddenly got a thought. "wait, you said that we may not have been born nonhuman. Does that mean someone used magic to change us?"

Bubbles seemed to realize where this was going for she answered, "or we were kidnapped and given awesome powers." …or maybe not.

Blossom shook her head. "well, to answer your question first, buttercup, we were most likely born this way. Its possible depending on our heritage. If someone was a mermaid and married a fairy they could've had one or the other or both. And depending who that person ended up with, like a genie, then they could have kids of all three. And to… add on to what Bubbles said, I think its more like someone tried to get rid of us while we were weak. My guess is our parents saved us, but the question is who? Who would want to destroy us, and why?

And that's all for this chapter folks! Sorry it took so long. And I make no promises to shortening the time of the next chap uploaded. I am working on three stories, and I have softball, and piano, and im learning how to drive… soon. Let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions just PM me. I'm all… eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 (UNEDITED)

Brick's POV

After school the six of us met up and started walking to Blossom's house. We were talking about what happened this morning. But what I still can't seem to figure out is, how did we end up with different siblings and what separated us. I looked over to Blossom and could tell that she was thinking the same thing.

"so…" I started. "what should we look for when we get to your house, Blossom." She looked up at me and looked away. A tint of read was found on her cheeks. I smirked inwardly at this.

Blossom hesitated a bit. "well, I think what we should look for is basically anything. And maybe we should go to everyone else's house in case they have something too."

"actually," Buttercup started, "I would like to hear what makes you think that we weren't born human. I've been a genie for as long as I can remember."

Blossom looked behind her before turning her attention ahead. She mumbled something that no one could hear. "what?" Boomer asked. He moved up to be near his 'sister.'

"I said that our parents were human. And last time I checked humans and non-humans didn't get along well. Nor have they ever had kids." Blossom explained. We left it at that and didn't talk the rest of the way.

as we kept walking I saw smoke in the distance. "hey guys, look." I said pointing to the sky. I looked over to Blossom who was looking at Boomer. Their eyes were as wide as a saucer. Next thing I know they are rushing forward. Blossom using her wings and Boomer using his wolf speed.

Boomer's POV

After Brick had pointed out the smoke Blossom turned to me and our eyes widen. We started running ahead to make sure we were wrong. Only thing is, when we arrived, we were right.

Our house was crackling in front of us burning to the ground. I knew this didn't start on accident. Someone purposely burned down our home. The question is, who?

SKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTKSKTKSKT

Sorry for the short chapter guys. I was hurrying to get it updated, it would've been longer but I got caught up writing my other story 'What?' so please except my sincere apologies and hopefully the next one will be longer. If not you have permission to shoot me. Heheh.


	6. authors note

i am soo so so _soooo_ sorry everyone. but i'm afraid that i lost all inspiration for this story. if i can't get it back in a month or two, i'm afraid to say that i will be giving this story up for adoption. if _any_one has _any_ ideas once so ever. please share. i'll be sure to give you credit with a side of pie. because pie is fucking amazing.

again i am so sorry. i hope you can forgive me, but i tend to lose my inspiration pretty quick. mostly because so many ideas come into my mind at once, and i can't get them all down. then i forget what the rest are and i have to improvise. only to ruin the story later. for everyone that is mad, heres a machine gun. use it wisely and do not team up with a monkey. they are evil creatures and will take over the world. like Mojo Jojo and Ceaser. but, if they are nice, like King Kong, then go on ahead. other than that i hope you can forgive me.

UNTIL I GET MORE IDEAS! I SHALL EAT SOME CAKE, AND USE THIS GUN TO KILL JUSTIN BEIBER!

BYE~ ^_^


End file.
